


Easy Information

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Bobbi really was working for Hydra, and captures Skye. She then get's Skye to tell her all about SHIELD's secrets in an interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Information

Skye slowly opened her eyes with a groan, her sigh blurry. She was in some sort of dark room, and tried to think about what the last thing she could remember was. She was trying to get an important package out of Hydra's HQ when a blonde had stopped her, and now she was here. She felt a cold breeze against her chest and looked down to find herself completely naked.

"Oh good, you're awake" She heard someone say from behind her.

The blonde who attacked her earlier soon came into view, a grin on her face.

"What do you want?" Skye asked, getting to the point.

"Information on SHIELD" Bobbi stated.

"Not going to happen" Skye retorted.

"Oh really?" Bobbi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been taught how to not crack under torture, try your worst" Skye smirked.

"Oh, I wasn't going to torture you. I have something much more fun planned" Bobbi told her, moving behind her.

Suddenly a hand was groping her breast, pulling at her nipple. Skye let out a small gasp of surprise, as the nipple hardened.

"W-What are you doing?" Skye stuttered, as Bobbi started to play with the other breast.

"Teasing you" Bobbi replied, as she started to bite Skye's neck.

"Stop it!" Skye exclaimed, breathlessly.

"Are you sure? You seem to like it" Bobbi smirked at how hard Skye's nipple's had grown.

"Get off" Skye cried, as Bobbi moved around to her front.

"I think you'll like this" Bobbi said, as she lowered her lips to Skye's breasts.

She instantly started sucking on the nipple, earning a small moan from Skye in response. Skye couldn't help but buck her hips up at the sensation, feeling the familiar wetness inside her thighs. Bobbi pulled her mouth away before returning one long lick on Skye's nipple, making the girl breathless.

"Hm, let's try something a little different" Bobbi stated, removing her clothes, leaving her in her underwear.

Skye couldn't help but suck in a breath at Bobbi's ample cleavage.

"Like what you see?" Bobbi smirked, not missing Skye's reaction.

She then unhooked her bra, and could see the brunette's eyes widen. She lowered her hand to her breast, tugging at her nipple, feeling herself getting wet. She then tugged her panties off, leaving her completely bare like Skye. She then jumped on Skye's lap, careful not to touch her pussy and started to fuck herself with her fingers.

"Oh, yeah" Bobbi moaned, and she started pumping two fingers into herself.

Skye bit her lip at the woman's moans, her breasts bouncing as she fucked herself. By now Skye was soaking wet, watching Bobbi fuck herself turning her on.

"Oh God" Bobbi sighed, as she brushed her thumb against her clit.

Bobbi then moved slightly, so that her thighs were on the outside of Skye's, her thrusts squeezing Skye's thighs together.

"Yes, yes, ooooh!" Bobbi cried, as she came on her own fingers, hearing Skye's sharp breath.

"Please..." Skye trailed off, needing release.

"I'll fuck you for information, that's the deal" Bobbi told her, moving her legs so they were inside Skye's thighs, opening her legs.

Skye reluctantly mumbled the first secret, as Bobbi trailed a finger down Skye's clit, their juices mixing together. She then pulled her had away, waiting expectantly.

"What-what are you doing?" Skye asked.

"For every secret, you get a little more...but don't worry I don't think it will take much to make you come" Bobbi smirked.

Skye slowly started to tell her all SHIELD's secrets, Bobbi dipping a finger into her pussy and thrusting harder every time. Soon Skye had three fingers fucking her, and Bobbi's mouth latched to he breast.

"One more secret Skye, and I'll give you the best orgasm of your life" Bobbi purred against her breast.

Shivering, Skye informed her of where SHIELD's newest base was and then let out a loud moan as Bobbi started brushing her thumb against Skye's swollen clit.

"Yes, oh god, right there, yes, ooooooh" Skye cried, coming on Bobbi's hand.

"Thanks for the info, sweetie" Bobbi smiled, as she licked her fingers.

 


End file.
